


Hello Lover

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 贵乱911X1011





	Hello Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 有夫之夫马口和小屁孩小迪  
> 豆腐的存在感全在车上

Hello Lover  
恋人同居不是什么新鲜事，但办公室恋情引发的同居一定要保密。

Marco Reus和Robert Lewandowski就是这样一对地下情。

他俩为什么能在一起呢？

当然是美色当道的结果。

在一起五年，公司没人知道。这全靠Robert之前的形象管理做的太好，绝对是会把下半生留给工作的人。而且两人同为中层，看上去非常水火不容，经常为了一个提案在行政会议上吵得不可开交。谁都不会把他们和爱情联系在一起。

但生活中的反转往往比电影中更有戏剧性。

Reus还没想着跳槽，Lewy就准备跳槽了。而且是在没和Reus商量的情况下向公司提出了辞呈。

拖着疲惫的身子回到公寓，Reus脑子里还在想着和Kehl关于新赞助商的争吵，他不觉得继续拉拢原来的赞助商是件可靠的事，对方那个老男人总是会对他动手动脚。

Reus摸了摸门，发现居然没锁，里面灯都是开的。

“你怎么会在家？不是去慕尼黑开会了吗？”

Lewy端着菜从厨房出来，在餐厅的桌上摆了十来个菜。

Reus深深地嗅了嗅，赞叹道：“你居然没有把厨房炸了。”

Lewy刮了刮他的鼻子，“今天心情好，给你露两手。”

Reus捧着他的手在脸上蹭了蹭，疲惫地说：“我想换赞助商，但是Kehl不同意，他认为BVB现在能供着一尊大佛就不错了。可我觉得……”

Lewy抢先说：“去拉新的赞助吧，那个猪头老总我看他摸你手恨不得剁了他的**。”

Reus噗嗤笑了出来，反问：“之前你不是也赞同Kehl的意见吗？怎么突然变卦？我们前几天还为了这事吵的一个礼拜没做。”

Lewy吻了吻Reus的脸颊，“现在不会了，我们可以先吃完饭然后去泡个澡，然后……然后干点有意义的事。”

“？”

在Reus追问的目光下，Lewy提前宣布了他认为的好消息：“好吧，Marco，我得承认，我去慕尼黑不是为了公司出差，而是签一份新的合同。”

Reus没有立刻明白，他还傻傻地问：“新合同？你之前那笔项目资金谈妥了？”

Lewy摇头，他从公文包里拿出一份文件递给Reus，Reus仅翻了一页就停顿了，随即他恢复正常，迅速地浏览了所有内容，最后轻放到了桌上，他的表情异常镇定：“我能不能理解为你是为了我们而选择跳槽。”

“当然！”Reus给他下的台阶Lewy心知肚明，他顺着说下去：“我不喜欢偷偷摸摸的感觉，逛超市还要一前一后，在公司吵架吵不过你不能把你按在办公桌上摩擦实在是惹火我了。”

“那你也不能去Bayern。”Reus眼底冷清，他拍开Lewy的手，坐在了椅子上，也许是为了掩饰震惊给他带来的颤抖。

Lewy收起了嬉笑的姿态，用公式化的口吻分析道：“Bayern给我开的工资让我无法拒绝，而且我自认为对BVB问心无愧，今年合同到期，他们都知道我要走。”

“只有我不知道。”

Reus握紧了拳头，“每天和你睡一张床上，我居然不知道你要跳槽。”

Lewy按住了他的肩膀，“我很想和你说，但我怕你的情绪……”

“就差张结婚证的事，有什么好瞒我的。”

Reus说完又觉得不对，他们算上认识统共在一起七年，时间不长不短，并不能确定彼此的未来是联系在一起的。尽管一直以来他都认为会和Lewy走到永远。

这时的Reus对这个未来有些摇摆不定了。

“这意味着你要去慕尼黑工作了，我们要分居了。”

Lewy捧过Reus的脸，定定地看着他：“你要相信我会忙的没有时间出去鬼混。”

Reus迫于无奈地和他四目相对，他之前确实听到过一些闲言碎语，比如高层觉得Lewy没有户口本的优势，高薪续约有些不划算。但他认为Lewy对公司很有感情，肯定会选择续约，没想到他真的准备离开了。

“Oh不，Robert，我没有做好和你分开的准备……”

Reus难以想象之后两头奔波的生活，他环住了Lewy的腰，小声地呜咽。

Lewy拨弄着Reus的耳垂，用他蛊惑人的温柔嗓音向Reus保证：“如果时间来得及我每天都会回来看你。”

Reus在心里抱怨，但Lewy做的决定从不可能改变，他放弃了再次劝说的想法，紧紧地抱住了Lewy。

很快，Lewy离职的消息传遍了整个公司，不少人都祝贺Reus挤掉了最大的竞争对手，将成为老总面前最大的红人。

红人Reus可不敢当，他甚至很反感同事们轻蔑地谈论Lewy的出走。

“老天，为什么你最大的敌人走了你的表情会这么屎？”Piszczek一脸坏笑地看着他。

Reus没有作声，他装的若无其事：“我是不喜欢以某个人提前退出的方式来结束竞争。而且，BVB就算没有他也能发展得很好。”

Piszczek摇摇头，多年的接触中没有看出点什么是不可能的，他隐约地觉得此二人关系不一般，虽然从未抓到过把柄，但每当开会时Lewy和Reus的眉目传情让他觉得很有猫腻。

“走都走了，别再发散了。我不希望下周还听到关于Lewy的问题，特别是现在有一批新人加入了，影响会很不好。”

“说到这个。”Piszczek正经起来：“周五我要早退参加亲子活动，新人培训的事就交给你啦！”

Reus扶额，“你们人事部没人了吗？”

“都没你好，你是无敌金刚，交给你我才放心。”

之前Piszczek也帮过他忙，这次Reus没有拒绝，也算是还个人情，但他没料到的是，第一次新人培训，他就遇到了“骚扰”。

“Dick……hole……hhh”

Reus走进厕所就听到了几个新人在谈论着污浊不堪的内容。

“Shh……”

显然他们注意到了Reus，然后停止了对话。

只有一个染着银发的少年还十分无礼地对着Reus吹口哨。

Reus眼角一跳，当即觉得这人不是善茬，又怪Piszczek什么“妖魔鬼怪”都招进来。

当“幻影danny”在讲台下又朝他抛媚眼时，Reus忍无可忍，咬牙切齿道：“如果有人不想听课那可以出去，资料馆有一堆资料等着你整理！”

台下鸦雀无声，Danny，暂且就这么叫他吧，对着后面的朋友做了个手势，朋友接收到了信号，看了眼手机。

——He is so fucking hot！

——So……ahh

两小时培训结束，Reus扯开了领带，坐在了椅子里，眼睛刚闭，椅子就被人转动了起来。幻影danny那张讨厌的脸就展现在自己眼前，还该死的近！

他保持住了极大的修养，冷冷地问：“你有事？”

Danny双手按在把手上，将Reus整个人圈在了自己臂弯内，用他那双暗绿色邪魅的双眼盯着Reus：“Reus先生，我想我还有些不明白的地方需要你指导。”

Reus躲开他的目光：“请你让开些！你可以坐在下面。”

Danny没有松手的意思，反而凑得更近，近得Reus能闻见他的发胶味，嗯，好像和自己的一样……

“你有女朋友或者男朋友吗？”

Reus蹙眉，这是什么问题？

“如果没有的话，我可以追你吗？或者你可以潜规则我，毕竟我长得还不赖不是吗？”

他摸摸自己的下巴，仿佛在说“老子真他娘的帅”。

Reus不是初出茅庐的小子，从小到大追他的人不计其数，像白毛这样的人他见得多了。通常情况下Reus都会置之不理，抛下一个“你TM在说什么”的眼神就走，并且要么把自己弄走要么把那个人弄走，总而言之，消失是Reus解决此类情感问题的好办法。

不过今天他莫名其妙的多了一句嘴，导致自己被缠上。

“见鬼，我都不知道你的名字，你可以滚蛋了。”

Reus猛地站起来想要推开Danny，谁知Danny一把抓住他的手腕，笑着用警告的语气说：“Paulo Dybala，我叫Paulo Dybala。”Dybala瞥了一眼Reus的胸牌，“记住了吗？Marco……”

那一声Marco喊得人双腿发软，Reus红着脸想要挣开他的禁锢，手腕却越发得紧，直到Dybala满意地看到Reus眼睛里焦急的晶莹后，Reus才得到了自由。

Reus狠狠地瞪了面前这个粗鲁的男人一眼，然后用尽全力，朝他肚子上打了一拳。

Shit！他的肚子是石头做的吗？！

看到Reus甩手的表情，Dybala狂笑不止，暴力地将衬衫从裤腰带里扯开，Reus惊呼一声，从指缝间看见六块坚实的腹肌。

“喂！你是女人吗？”

Dybala扒开Reus的手，哭笑不得地嘲弄他。

Reus的心情像吃了狗屎一般，在“你不给我电话号码我就不放你走”的威胁下，Reus交出了自己的电话号码，走出会议室，Reus想，要立刻给Piszczek打电话让他把这个见人就来劲儿的新人实习生给炒了！

“Why？你必须给我个理由。”

Reus揉着太阳穴，生无可恋地吼道：“我不能让一个随时可能对我性骚扰的人呆在我们公司！”

Piszczek开始狂笑不止，Reus打断他的笑：“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”Piszczek笑得呛了起来，“我们公司想性骚扰你的人可多了，你有漂亮的脸蛋和浑圆挺立的屁股，一看就让人上火。”他本来想说“肯定很耐X”，但Piszczek不想破坏两人关系，还是选择了闭嘴。

但前话依旧惹Reus不快，“Fuck off！”

“说正事，随便炒掉一个实习生没有你想象的那么简单，况且这个实习生的能力不错……”

“他染发，我们公司……”“我们公司没有规定实习生不可以染发。我看了，他的本科学的是法律。”

Reus咬牙，愤怒地挂掉了电话。

“什么事让你这么生气？我就听见了……骚扰？”

Lewy放下手中的大衣，取出笔记本电脑就开始工作了。

Reus往他身边靠了靠，惊讶地发现Lewy开始戴眼镜了：“你戴眼镜有点衣冠禽兽的感觉。”

Lewy勾唇：“是吗？”他性感的下巴上蓄了些胡须，Reus可讨厌这些黑色的刺人的东西，于是跑下床去拿剃须刀。

“诶……这会影响到我。”

Lewy侧过身抗议，Reus捏着他的下巴不满：“你写你的报告，我剃我的胡须。两者根本没有影响。”

“当然有。”Lewy握着他的手，诉说着世上最动人的情话：“你细腻的皮肤贴在我脸上，我想我会受不了。为了用力肏你我需要提前完成工作，在此之前你千万碰我。”

Reus刚想伸手，Lewy就往后缩了缩，义正言辞道：“亲爱的，别！”

视工作为第一情人的Lewy最终在午夜到来前收工了，只是Reus早就睡着了，Lewy不忍心弄醒Reus，于是轻柔地吻了吻他的额头，睡在了另一边。

“喂——”

Lewy的声音被Reus的吻淹没，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中偷溜进来，窥探着房间内的一切。

“你说话不算话。”Reus趴在Lewy的胸膛上，点了点他的鼻子。

“是你自己睡着了。”Lewy仰起头亲了亲Reus的下巴。

Reus鼓着腮帮子，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，可怜地望着Lewy，似乎在暗搓搓地策划者什么。

“我什么时候可以叫你老公？”“你随时都可以叫。”“我想，现在我们只是同居关系。”“但这是合法的。”Lewy不解，“我想让这一切变得更合法，所有人都知道的合法。”

Lewy从后面按住Reus的脖子，“Marco，虽然我跳槽了，但我们还在一个圈子里……”“是啊，公开关系变得更不可能了。”

Reus把脸埋在Lewy肩窝里，哑着嗓子无奈地叹气。他的绿眼珠子闪着幽怨的光：“你不在公司了，万一有人把我勾走了……”

“你试试。”

Reus一哆嗦，立刻打消了想说下去的想法。Lewy一直是个表面温柔内里非常冷酷的人，他能用平常的口气表达出非常多的信号。

比如现在，Reus知道，这个话题让Lewy不愉快了。

“你要是和别人好了我真不知道自己会做什么疯狂的事。”

Reus：“如果你说的疯狂的事是出柜的话当我会鄙视你。”

“不，”Lewy在床上和床下是两个不同的Lewy，此刻他的笑就不像是西装笔挺的Lewy的笑，Reus总觉得怪怪的，“我会把你肏得下不了床，这样你就不能出去和别人鬼混了……比如现在……”

下半身贴紧的地方传递出危险的信号，Reus感受到了Lewy的勃起，滚烫的柱体正不安地跳动着，试图从内裤中钻出来。

他们对彼此的身体都十分熟悉，Reus钻进被子里，冰凉的手指褪下Lewy的内裤，浓重的腥味让他也兴奋了起来。

“你真的是……”

Lewy靠在枕垫上，不爽道：“为了让你睡个好觉，昨晚我自己用手解决了。”

Reus拱起身体，一边用手撸动着Lewy的阴茎，一边用自己的阴茎去摩擦。Lewy的肉棒粗壮的一只手都握不住，扎人的体毛蹭着Reus的手背。他已经无数次要求Lewy去剃毛了，可Lewy居然会害羞！

——我可不会让其他人看到我的下半身。

他当时是以这样荒唐的理由拒绝去的，Reus才不管他，他可受不了自己满身黑毛。

手心的皮肤磨得斗发红了，Reus才放弃用手，伸出舌头从根部一遍遍地舔到龟头，最后张开嘴含住了。

但他们已经两个礼拜没做了，Reus现在还有些不适应嘴巴里的巨物，他停顿的间隙被子就被Lewy掀开了。

“发什么呆？”

Lewy喘息着，用力地掐着Reus屁股上的肉，手指还在他的穴口做些小动作。

Reus呜咽了几声，Lewy粗大的肉棒将他的嘴巴塞得满满的，晶莹的口水从嘴角溢出，Reus来不及管它，Lewy就挺腰将肉棒更深地送了进来。

牙齿细细地摩擦着皱褶，舒服得Lewy低吼起来，他一下一下拍着Reus的屁股，最后在Reus嘴里射出了一大泡精液。这还不够，马眼还在撒着浓精，Lewy就拉开Reus的一条腿把弹头插进了那水淋淋的洞里。

“嗯……”

因为太紧，Lewy一开始的抽插很不顺利，他只能把Reus光滑纤细的腿拉到最大，用自己强壮的大腿肌肉架着，然后扣着Reus的腹部往后一抱，整根阴茎就捅穿了Reus的小穴。

Reus紧张地不断冒水，肠壁内受了滋润，Lewy才敢开始动。

Reus叫声迭起，一声比一声销魂醉人，他的脸颊和锁骨处都泛起了异样的红，伴随着Lewy的抽插整个人都开始抖起来。Reus揪着自己的头发，双眼迷离地盯着床前灯，和Lewy做爱做的太激烈常常会引起他的过呼吸。比如现在，高潮使他喘不过气，Lewy便拱起手罩住Reus的口鼻，顺便恶趣味地往他嘴巴里送些腥甜的爱液。

“Uhh……”

Reus闭上眼，用红肿的嘴唇不停地吮吸着Lewy的手心，汲取着上面的密液。

囊袋拍打臀肉的声音羞耻地响着，Reus觉得自己的腰都快断了，他的双腿被Lewy折到肩膀上，除了脑袋其他地方都悬空着，仅靠Lewy有力的双臂支撑着最后一点平衡。

“射吧……射吧……全部射进来，射进我的身体里……不准弄出来……啊……慢一点……呜……再快一点，还不够！”

美好的周末，他们在床上厮混了一天，满床的体液黏糊糊地沾了一身，两人余兴未尽地在浴室里又做了一遍。Lewy把Reus按在水池上后入，架在马桶上前插，到最后Reus都快软成了一滩水，他揉着自己的腰，哭着恳求Lewy不要再捅了。Lewy一点也没有停下的意思，泡在浴缸里还保持着插的动作，不让水钻进Reus的身体里。

“要是能怀孕就好了……你看看你的肚子真鼓……里面是个小宝宝吗？”

Reus吻着Lewy的耳垂，咒骂道：“全是你的精液！还有你的肉棒！难受死了！”他又软下声调：“老公，你出去嘛，好不好？不要插着我了好吗？”

Lewy笑了笑，又是那种不符合他的变态笑。他没答话，而是用行动来表达了自己的想法。

后穴一空，温热的水钻了进来，随即那粗壮如小臂的肉棒用捅了进来，和水混合在一起的滋味让Reus快要晕过去，他最终决定闭上眼睡觉。

Lewy做这么激烈是因为他即将去西班牙出差半年，临走前他一定要好好让Reus记住自己的味道。

心满意足地看着那鼓囊囊的小腹和糜烂的后穴，Lewy从水里捞起Reus去了客房。

Reus全副武装去机场送Lewy，依依不舍地在厕所里接吻，Lewy使劲地抚着Reus的后颈，恨不得把他的嘴唇咬破。

“God……”

如果时间够他绝对还要在这里干上一次Reus，可惜广播里已经在提醒他要尽快安检了。

他离开了Reus的嘴唇，发出“啵”的一声，两人的口水混合在一起，鲜红的嘴唇烙印着彼此的痕迹。Reus难过地环着Lewy的脖子还想和他亲吻，Lewy蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的脸颊，温柔地劝阻他：“好了，宝贝，我一有时间就会回来看你，我保证……你知道的，它会很想你的……”

最后的时间，Lewy把Reus的手伸进他的内裤中，Reus摸着那根粗壮的肉棒，感觉自己的后穴开始湿了。

“老公……”

他从不在外面叫Lewy老公，Lewy知道这个小猫咪“饿”了。

“你改签好不好？”

他可怜的小眼神让Lewy心疼，但是Lewy的头脑还是清醒的，他不会耽误自己的工作，西班牙那边正有老总在等着他呢。

“不行，我必须准时……”

Lewy沦陷在Reus的眼神中，最后他按着Reus在厕所里抽插了五分钟。不巧的是，他们从同一扇厕所门里狼狈地出来时，正巧遇上了Dybala。

完了。

Reus当时只有这一个想法。

Lewy没见过Dybala，很自然地洗完手又在水池边按着Reus的脑袋来了个深吻。

Reus慌忙地推开他，在Dybala惊奇的目光中拉着Lewy赶紧离开。

看着Lewy过了安检，Reus开始感到害怕起来。果然，他在不远处看到了站定的Dybala，那一头耀眼的白发让人无法忽视他的存在。

“Wowww…”

Dybala微笑着走到Reus身边，“这么巧，我们都是来送人的。”

Reus感到头皮发麻，“你想怎样？”“不想怎样啊。”

Dybala犹豫地伸出手，最后还是没有选择揽住Reus的肩膀。

他改变了主意。

“既然这么巧，我们一起吃顿饭可以吗Marco。”

Reus眼角一跳，他感到非常不爽：“小屁孩别叫我名字！我可是你的上级。”

“现在又不在工作时间。”Dybala笑的张扬：“况且我和你的年龄差没有超过五岁，是极适合谈恋爱的。”

“……”

Reus倍感无奈，他讨厌和这个小屁孩在一起，好像每次都会被对方压制住，明明他就是个小孩啊！

最终，为了不让Dybala提厕所发生的事，Reus妥协了，坐上了Dybala的车返回市区。

他们进了一家餐厅，Dybala是常客，轻车熟路地点完菜，挑了阳光最好的窗边坐下，Reus不满地问：“小孩，你都不考虑一下我是否喜欢吃。”

“我点的你一定喜欢，还有你再叫我小孩我就生气了。”

Reus看着Dybala气鼓鼓地撅着嘴，这模样不是小孩子还会是什么？

“那我喊你什么，全公司十几个Paulo……”“你记得我的名字！”

Dybala兴奋起来，眼睛里闪出亮光，嘴角勾出了最好看的弧度，让他整个人看上去都金灿灿的。

不笑的时候他是一张恶魔脸，笑起来却像个纯洁天使。

Reus败下阵，他抵抗不了Dybala的笑容。

“那你想让我叫你什么。”

Dybala托着下巴懒洋洋地回答：“我的家人，朋友都要更喜欢喊我小D。”

果然还是个孩子啊……

Reus浅浅地弯起了唇角，刚想给他点甜头就听Dybala说：“不过你是我的恋人，你可以随便喊我什么，喊我老公最好哦。”

Reus的脸腾地红了。

Dybala绝对在厕所里听到了Reus和Lewy的对话，所以他才能这么泰然自若地对自己说出这样的话。

混蛋！

Reus在心中已经把Dybala大卸八块。好像从Lewy离开后，他开始变得倒霉起来，竟然会遇到如此变态。

“你要多少钱？”

Reus下意识地希望可以砸钱解决这件事，但他小看了Dybala的无耻程度。

“你知道的，我想要的不是钱。”

Reus欲哭无泪，“我一个快三十岁的男人，你看上我什么？”

“我想用一见钟情来解释，可是你肯定不会相信。”“当然！”

Dybala摊手，给Reus提了个建议：“所以不如在他不在的一个月你和我谈恋爱怎么样？”

“这有意思吗？”

“我觉得偷情的感觉会很棒。”

“……”

Dybala笑着给Reus发了条信息：“这是我家的地址，今晚你就可以搬进来。”

“神经病！”Reus破口大骂，“我可以去告你性骚扰！”

“如果你不想身败名裂的话，最好乖乖听我的。”Dybala眯起眼，又露出危险的警告眼神。

这吓不到Reus，他什么场面没见过，对付一个二十来岁的小孩他还是有办法的，Dybala空口无凭，他可能毫无证据。

看出了Reus的心思，Dybala示意Reus打开手机，“地址下面附赠的音频你一定要听。”

这回Reus彻底认栽。

此刻他一点办法也没有地坐在Dybala家里的沙发上，恨不得马上跳窗走人，可这里是十楼，跳下去小命不保。

Lewy已经抵达了西班牙，刚发了报平安的短信，Reus难受得只想让Lewy赶紧回来抱抱他。他讨厌现在被禁锢的感觉。

Dybala喊了外送，两人吃了顿简餐，午夜是难熬的，Dybala强迫Reus和他睡一张床。

Reus躺在床沿边一动不动，他侧过脸不愿去看Dybala，Dybala也不生气，自顾自地说：“这是我追人最短的一次，才用了三天。”

Reus心中千万头草尼玛咆哮而过，他揪着床单，神经时刻紧绷着不敢松懈，就怕Dybala会趁虚而入。

只是睡意来得太快，他强撑着的眼皮最终合上，在意识模糊的最后，Reus感受到一股冰凉贴在了自己额头上，但他已经失去了反抗的能力，任由那抹柔软在自己脸上辗转。

在公司，Reus唯一庆幸的是Dybala不在自己的部门，但这不意味着他们不会遇到。相反，越是Reus躲着Dybala，两人反而越能碰到。

Dybala来交一份文件，敲门进来的时候就看见Reus对着自己弯下腰在柜子前找什么，紧绷的裤子让他的屁股的形状看上去非常好看，触感肯定也如水蜜桃般柔软。

办公室门被Dybala反锁了。他从身后抱住Reus，这让Reus吓了一跳。他刚想惊呼，就被Dybala捂住了嘴。

“这可是公司！你不要乱来！”

Reus低声警告Dybala，然而对方无视他的劝告，拉着他的手移到了胯部。

“Marco…你不该撩完就跑……看着你撅起的屁股我只想狠狠地掰开来操。”

Dybala的脸埋在Reus的后颈，用力地吮吸着Reus身上好闻的气味，他舔了舔Reus敏感的耳垂，Reus饥渴难耐地发出了小猫呻吟。

Reus的嘴巴就张了那么一点，Dybala就趁机塞进了三根手指，然后慢慢刮着Reus的口腔，翻搅着他滑腻的舌头，模仿性交的动作用手指在他的口中来回抽插。

Dybala的下面也不安分，他强迫Reus隔着西装裤揉搓自己的阴茎。Reus浑身都在颤栗，他很害怕，觉得无数双眼睛正在盯着这间办公室，他必须保持大脑的清醒。

但刺激感显然让身体的欲望战胜了大脑。当Dybala的手指企图离开自己的嘴巴时，他会下意识地吮住，用幽怨的眼神看着Dyabala，似乎在鼓舞他继续。

Dybala抽掉手指，把Reus按在门上亲吻，他没有Lewy那么温柔，而是捏着Reus的脸蛋野蛮地长驱直入，把两人口鼻间的空气全部掠夺。Dybala咬着Reus的柔嫩的嘴唇，恨不能长久地含着，窒息感袭来，两人短暂地分开，面红耳赤地对望着。

“Damn……”

Reus垂下眼，摸了摸自己的唇瓣，后悔地咒骂起来。Dybala却抓住了他的手，逼迫Reus直视自己。

“你再露出那样的表情我保证会把你按在桌上日一天。”

Reus冷笑，挣开Dybala的束缚，整了整衣领。

“趁人之危。”

Dybala始终保持着微笑，“周六我们一起去游乐园吧，公司没人回去那。”

“幼稚。”

Reus毫不客气地嘲讽，“你脑子里在想什么我一清二楚，骗我去游乐园鬼知道你盘算着什么。”

Dybala苦笑：“鬼知道我不会在公共场所干你。”

Reus甩了Dybala一巴掌，“无耻！”

“你打人……还是一如既往的没力气。”

Dybala摸了摸嘴角，死死地盯着Reus。

这话让Reus一怔，为什么听起来Dybala像是认识自己很久了。

Dybala没有解释，背过身拉开拉链用纸巾擦了擦已经开始冒水的龟头，一番收拾后离开了Reus的办公室。

那股让人烦躁的腥味久久地留在房间内，Reus立刻开窗通风，试图不让自己在意这属于Dybala的气味。

可是为什么，他居然对Dybala的身体，莫名其妙的有些熟悉？

Reus觉得自己一定是想Lewy想疯了，出差的Lewy已经一个多礼拜没回来了。如果他再不回来，被Dybala引诱的身体一定会有崩溃的一天。

而这一天来的很快。

Reus冲完澡，把全身上下裸露的皮肤全部用浴袍裹住，然后蹦跶到了床上。

Dybala吹了个口哨，翻身就压倒了Reus。

“你你你！”

Reus从浴袍里伸出一根手指，恼火地瞪着Dybala。

“你看看嘛……”

Dybala露出和小狗一样毛茸茸的眼神，他把Reus的手拽出来放到自己胯间。

“流氓！”

感受到了粗壮的烙铁，Reus吓得想要缩回手，可是为时已晚，Dybala已经顺势扯开他的浴袍，一具光洁纤细还香喷喷的身体就暴露在橘黄色的灯下，显得更加迷人。

“Fuck……”

Dybala习惯地捏着Reus的脸，这姿势迫使Reus撅起了嘴巴，好让Dybala整个含住Reus的小嘴。

“真甜。”

Dybala睫毛弯弯，看上去比Reus还要可爱。

他亲够了Reus，不顾他的反对开始埋在Reus的臀瓣里吮吸，Lewy都没给他舔过肛……

Reus羞耻地闭上了眼，却觉得洞口被粗粝的舌头舔得发痒，肠液不争气地流了出来，怎么也止不住。

Dybala用手指给Reus做着扩张，Reus想要挣脱，可自己的穴壁反而把Dybala的手指吸得更紧，他已经塞进去四根手指了，Reus饱胀得要命，恳求Dybala放过他。

“说，要我干你……”

Reus咬着牙，反抗道：“你这是强……”他话没说话，就被喉咙里发出的尖叫声替换，Dybala钻空子拔出手指直接将粗长的肉棒插了进去。

他慢慢在Reus体内旋着，刮着敏感的内壁，惹得Reus尖叫连连，无处安放的手只能在空中挥舞着，Dybala找到了感觉，开始顺利地来回抽插，他就跟个电动马达一样，撞得Reus汁水四溅。后入前插侧插一个也不放过，该死的是但他停下动作，Reus忍受不了穴内的骤停，挺起腰快速地抽送，下体紧紧地和Dybala相贴着，刚刚冒出来的体毛相互摩擦，让两人都更加兴奋。

Dybala在Reus的叫声中喷射了出来，他的精液太浓重，Reus身下的小嘴没有吃完，又捏开上面的小嘴开始喂。

“Ale……”

Dybala动情时，突然喊出了一个陌生的名字，连他看自己的目光，Reus都觉得奇怪了。

可Reus更多的是羞愧和自责，他居然跟一个小毛孩做爱了，他该如何面对Lewy……

Dybala晃着Reus的腰，又抖动了几下，浓重的精液一泡一泡地浇在Reus嫩白的身上，他揉搓着自己的乳珠，喃喃道：“这里会变大吗……”

Reus爽得脚趾头都蜷缩起来，他的小腿不自主地勾起来，任由Dybala吸着自己的乳头。

“Fuck！”

周六，游乐园。

Reus和Dybala穿着情侣T在冰淇淋站买冰淇淋。

“买一个就行，这里的冰淇淋特别大。”

Dybala意有所指，Reus翻了个白眼，“不用你省钱，老板，来两个！”

他们各自拿了一个冰淇淋，Dybala时不时凑过去咬一口Reus的冰淇淋，然后啃得脸上都是奶油。

Reus嫌弃地递给他纸巾，Dybala腆着脸要求Reus用舌头给他擦干净。

“你疯了吧！”

Dybala又咬了一口Reus的冰淇淋，得意道：“爱情面前人人都是疯子，只不过我更疯狂一点。”

Reus转身就想走，Dybala一把把他拽到自己怀里：“不想明天整个圈子都知道你和前BVB高管的机场破事，就乖乖听话。”

“我艹！”

Reus张嘴狠狠在Dybala脸上咬了一口，疼得对方捂脸大叫。Reus看的开心，一溜烟就跑了。

Reus从没来过游乐园，和Lewy谈恋爱的时候对方嫌弃游乐园太吵闹，一次也没有来过这。因此，Reus开始好奇地逛了起来。

园区很大，人又多，小屁孩要找到自己得花一段时间，他可以慢慢转悠。

他体验了很多刺激的项目，倒让长时间被破事缠绕的身体放松了许多。海底世界里灯光很暗，只有深蓝色的海水摇曳在上方。Reus顺着玻璃通道一路走到底，就看见有数对情侣在巨大的玻璃幕布前拥吻，他百般无聊地转了个弯，正盯着水族箱里的亲吻鱼游泳，就撞上了对面的一双绿眸。

这家伙，一直阴魂不散地跟着自己啊……

Reus直起身，脸上的笑收敛了起来。

Dybala绕了过来，搂着他一起看亲吻鱼。

“它们傻得可爱。”

“傻瓜，它们是为了争夺领地而已，又不是真的……”

Reus点了点鱼缸，看着两条亲吻鱼惊吓地游蹿开，他转过头，忽然望见幽蓝的光罩在Dbala脸上，第一次让Reus觉得Dybala是严肃正经的。

“很多年前，有个人也是这么和我说的。”

他的睫毛微微颤抖，看得出来，回忆过往让他十分难受。

Reus没有再说一些难听的话，而是选择和他一起拥有此刻短暂的静谧时光。

——我们会永远在一起！

——是，我喜欢你，这一点从不会改变。

——如果哪天我忘了你，那你一定要帮我找回我们的记忆。

——Marco！

——他离开科尔多瓦了，你别再想他了！他什么都忘了！跟他的父母走了！

——不会的……我们那么要好，他还没和我说再见……

Dybala把额头抵在玻璃上，痛苦地喘息着。

“喂，你还好吧……”

看出了他的不对劲，Reus担心地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你生病了？心口痛？带药了吗？”

他的话没说完，就被Dybala紧紧地抱住了。

“Shh……安静，让我抱一会，就好了，就好了……”

巨大的悲痛传递到Reus的肩膀上，他感到一头雾水，却不敢再多说一个字，而是轻轻地抚了抚Dybala的后背。

从海底世界出来，Dybala为自己的失态向Reus道歉，“你想玩什么，今天我请。卡丁车怎么样？”

Reus摆手，“不，我从不开车。”

“为什么。”

Dybala盯得Reus浑身发毛，“我不需要和你解释吧。”他们之前签订的保密协定里并没有提到“有问必答”这一点。

“难不成是因为你之前出过车祸？”

Reus的脸色沉下来，“别拿这种来开玩笑。”

Dybala却依依不饶地追问：“是吧，你出过车祸，是吧！”

“没有！”Reus气愤起来，他很恼火Dybala的追问：“我没有！我只是生了一场大病，二十岁前的事不记得了！不……我记得的……该死，我为什么要跟你说这些？！”

Dybala握住他的手腕，冷冷地注视着他：“因为占据着你之前记忆的人，是我。”

“你在说什么？”Reus觉得Dybala可能有某些幻想症，不然不会这么神经质。瞧，他现在又在发疯。

Dybala的手心在冒冷汗，他的嘴唇在打哆嗦：“Ale，Aleksandr Glolvin，这是你的原名。你不是1989年5月31日出生在多特蒙德，而是1996年5月30日出生在俄罗斯卡尔坦。”

“你开什么玩笑……”

Reus现在十分肯定Dybala疯了。

“你六岁来到阿根廷，我的家乡科尔多瓦，我们一起长大，你非常聪明，但是性格太独，很多同学不喜欢你，在中学的新年舞会上我向你表白了，我们说好永远不分开。直到那场意外发生前……这是我人生中最后悔的事。”Dybala的表情再次痛苦起来，记忆的玻璃整块整块的在空中破碎，细密的碎渣刺到他的皮肤上，暗红的鲜血正在看不见的地方流淌。“五月三十日，我还给你打电话说明天就会度假回来要和你一起庆祝生日，可是下一秒大巴爆炸，一车的人几乎都没了。可你幸运地活了下来，只是被烧得面部全非……因为警方的疏忽把你认作是来旅游的德国男孩，是的，你和Marco Reus非常像，像到双方父母都弄错了，你被带回了德国，Reus夫妇本来就是医生，他们成功地将你改头换面，变得更像Marco了。而你，认为自己就是Marco Reus，忘记了一切，也忘记了我……”

Reus的心脏猛烈地跳动着，他震惊得说不出话。良久，他才恢复了知觉，自欺欺人道：“你真的是个疯子……”

Dybala苦涩地一笑，“想要知道我说的是不是假话，去做一下DNA鉴定就知道了。当然，你肯定不会去。”

Reus握紧了拳头，“我会当做没听过这些胡话。”

“Marco，把记忆还给Ale，好吗？”

Dybala往常嚣张邪魅的姿态在这时消失得无影无踪，只剩下了可怜的仰望。

二十年……不，照Dybala的说法，可能没这么久。这么多年的空白，突然被血淋淋的事实泼上了浓重的颜色，Reus是无论如何都接受不了的。

所以他立刻冲入人群开始狂奔，可眼泪不争气地滑落让Reus明白，今晚以后他会去找父母问个明白。

使劲地想，使劲地回忆，可没有一丝一毫有用的记忆漂浮上来。他就像一个溺水的人，找不到一根牢靠的树桩。等待他的，除了溺亡再无其他。

“A……Marco！”

Dybala在后面追寻着Reus，他不想这么快地告诉Reus一切，可看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，他再也忍受不了。

【你想告诉全公司的人就告诉吧】

晚些的时候，Dybala收到了Reus的短信，他知道，威胁对Reus不再起作用。

Reus疯狂地吻着Lewy，一口气没提上来让他呛出了眼泪。

“你为什么这么久才回来……”

他搂着Lewy的脖子，无助地开始流淌眼泪。

Lewy尚不明白Reus这么激动的原因，只是圈住了对方的腰，软言问道：“到底出了什么事？”

Reus愁眉不展，这一系列的事都令他难以启齿。

“如果我说，我不再是我，你还会爱我吗？”

“你在说什么？怎么我一句都听不懂。”Lewy刮了刮Reus的鼻子，还是抱着安慰的态度吻了吻Reus的嘴角，“是不是最近太累神经衰弱了？你该给自己放个假。”

Lewy总能提一些非常有建设性的意见，在和他滚了两天的床单后，Reus决定找Dybala好好谈谈。

“你终于肯见我了。”

Reus搅动着咖啡，心不在焉道：“天知道我多想杀了你。”顿了顿，他问：“你说的那些，我不会当真。”

Dybala叹气：“你为什么不相信我。”“我和你才认识了多久？我为什么要相信一个陌生人的话。”

“如果睡在一张床上，在办公室偷情也算和陌生人，那么……”Dybala的嘴被Reus捂住，并且他被眼神警告：“如果你还想活命的话！”

“我开玩笑的。”Dybala耸肩，让Reus注意到的是，那一头白发已经变回了黑发。

“这是我们的合照，你十三岁，我十六岁。”

Dybala从钱包中抽出一张照片递给Reus，Reus没敢接，只是远远地瞥了一眼。

“就算你说的都是真的，可是现在我过得很幸福，为什么还要去揭以前的伤疤呢？”

“我只是想，你有权知道曾经发生的一切。以及，”Dybala眼神真挚，充满了无限的爱：“我爱你，并且没有停止思念过你。”

这肉麻的情话让Reus冒冷汗。

“你爱的是Ale。”Reus补充。

注意到Dybala失落的神色，Reus纠正了一下：“而我是Marco Reus，并且有个非常爱我的恋人，我们彼此相爱，谁也分不开我们。”

这话听在Dybala的耳朵里格外刺耳，他斟酌了片刻，提议道：“如果我愿意和他分享你呢？”

RPG游戏开始。

你会选择：  
A.好的，和小D豆腐三个人开启没羞没躁的生活  
B.不行！还是偷偷摸摸的感觉比较好！  
C.和小D一刀了断，一脚踹开他，去你妈的Ale  
D.和豆腐分手，重新洗牌选择

编不下去了 END


End file.
